Win A Date With Zuko
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Third in my "Win A Date" series! Katara, Jin, and Mai compete for Zuk0o's affection! Tune in with your host...IROH!
1. Chapter 1

1**Yay, Zuzu is next! -chuckles evilly-**

**...**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Prologue

Zuko's carriage stopped in front of the Jasmine Dragon. He jumped out and ran towards Sokka, who had a nervous look on his face.

"All right, I'm here. What's the big emergency?" Zuko asked.

Sokka shuffled his foot. "I think you better go inside and have a look for yourself."

Zuko glanced at Sokka, confused, then headed inside. His mouth dropped open and he slowly pointed to a sign that read 'Win A Date With Fire Lord Zuko!'. He slowly turned to Sokka.

"Sokka? How long have you known about this?" Zuko asked, surpressing his anger.

"An hour, actually." Sokka replied. "Well, I better go before people think I'm either gay or single." He patted Zuko on the shoulder, and ran off.

"I-but-you-UNCLE!" Zuko stormed to the back of the shop and found Iroh brewing- what else? -tea. "Uncle! What is the _meaning_ of this?!"

"Mmmm, well, you need an heir..." Iroh replied simply.

"I have a girlfriend already, though!" Zuko threw his arms up in frustration. "You know, Mai? My girlfriend?"

Iroh froze. He had forgotten about Mai. He swallowed and quickly thought up a lie. "Oh...you two are...still...together?"

Zuko sighed. "Yes, we are still together!"

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot." Iroh winced guiltily. "I can't cancel it now, though. Girls are coming from all over the world."

"Well, then I hope they can handle disappointment, because I am not doing this!" Zuko headed out into the shop and cried out in horror. The restaurant was packed with girls of all ages from all three nations. "...Un-freaking-believable..."

Iroh came up from behind Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, just at least try to have fun. You might find that you like someone better than Mai!" He walked towards the front. Mai stormed in looking pissed. "Hello, Mai!" Iroh greeted.

"I'll deal with you later." Mai growled at Iroh. He marched up to Zuko.

"Mai, I never agreed to this." Zuko insisted.

Mai sighed./ "Doesn't your uncle know you're dting me?"

"He apparently forgot." Zuko answered. "But my theory is, and if you repeat this, I will not hesitate to banisgh you from the Fire Nation, he doesn't really...approve of you. I meran...he likes you, but...I think he'd want me to choose someone a little more...cheerfdul."

Mai folded her arms. "Do you?"

"No, I love you just the way you are." Zuko assured her.

"All right. So, what are you gonna do?" Mai asked.

Zuko sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I don't know..."

"Well, you better think of something fast, because the show starts in three hours." Mai told him. She walked off.

Zuko sighed and headed outside ignoring the giggles and calls for his name. He sighed, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Zuk,o?"

Zuko's eyes snapped open. Katara was walking towards him looking slightly concerned. Zuko's eyes lit up as he thought of an idea...

"Uh...why don't I like that expression on your fae?" Katara asked.

Zuko smirked. "Did I mention you look really hot today?"

"Oh, my God!" Katara blushed and started to walk away.

Zuko ran after her. "Wait! I'm sorry! I just...I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay...why didn't you just say so?" Katara asked.

"I...wanted to compliment you first..."

"Good call. What do you need?"

"My uncle planned a dating show with me as the bachelor." Zuko explained. ""Whoever wins, gets to go on a date with me. So...I'm gonna choose Mai, and one other girl, plus...well, can you be the third contestant? All you have to do is say the pposite of what Mai says."

Katara sighed. "You know I have a boyfriend."

"I do know." Zuko said simply. "And I already have a girlfriend, which is why I want someone on the game show who doesn't like me that way!"

"Fine, I'll do it." Katara said reluctantly. "But don't expect me to save you if Aang kills you."

Zuko smiled. "Awww, thanks, Katara. I owe you one!"

"Yeah, you do!"

XXX

"All right, ladies! Line up in front of Zuko and flirt with him!" Iroh instructed. "He will then choose three lucky contestants!"

The girls cheered and scrambled into a line. Mai tried to get in front, but was pushed back all the way to the end. She simmered.

Up first was a giggling Fire Nation girl. "Hey, hottie." She giggled.

"Hey...next." Zuko said.

Next was a plump Fire Nation woman. "May man!": She glomped Zuko and planted a wet kiss on his lips.

Zuko's eyes widened in terror. "Next...next!"

Next was... "Azula?!" Zuko and half the girls exclaimed.

Azula smiled seductively. "Hey, Zuko."

"Azula, I am your brother! You are disgusting!" Zuko exclaimed.

"So? We all have our little...fetuses." Azula winked.

"A- it's _fetish_, and B- you're fugly and evil!" Zuko replied. "NEXT!"

Azula glared at Zuko and stormed out. "I will get your friggin' throne someday!"

Toph was next. Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Uhh, Toph, I'm a little old for you..."

"How old do you think I am?" Toph asked.

"Twelve."

Toph glared at Zuko. "I'm 13, you big idiot!" She stormed off.

Jin was next. She cleared her throat. "I just want you to knpow that I forgive you for not telling me who you relly are. I think you're realy cute and nice and compassionate."

"Thajs." Zuko smiled.

The line kept moving until Mai was the last one. Mai was getting slightly nervous.

"U,m...I love you more than I fear Azula?" Mai sweated.

"Thanks." Zuko replied. "Not bad, really."

"All right, Zuko, choose your bachelorettes!" Iroh instructed.

Zuko smiled. "Katara, Jin, and Mai."

Iroh bereamed. "Excellent. That's the order they'll be in."

"What?!" Zuko squeaked. "But-"

"No 'buts', nephew." Iroh put a finger up. "Be ready in one hour."

Zuko groaned in anticipation. "Dammit."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2: Round One

The audience cheered as Iroh walked onstage. Smiling, he waved his hands for silence. "Hello, and welcome to Win A Date With Fire Lord Zuko!" The audience (which comprised of mostly girls) cheered loudly. "Now...he likes volcanoe-side picnics, walks on the beach, and Flaming Fire Flakes. Here's Fire Lord Zuko!" The audience screamed excitedly as Zuko waved as he headed to his seat. Iroh continued. "Now, our bachelorettes! She likes sewing, shopping, and gazing at the clouds! Here's Katara of the Water Tribe!"

"WHAT?!" Both Aang and Sokka shreiked from the audience. Aang's arrows and eyes started to glow. Iroh acted quick and shot a shurshu dart at Aang's neck, knocking him unconscious.

"...Next is a Ba Sing Se native who likes tea and fountains! Here's Jin!" Iroh gestured to Jin, who smiled, waved, and sat down. "Last, but not least, she is the Fire Nation's Govenor's daughter who likes fruit tarts, shuriken darts, and being bored-"

"Hey!" Mai called out, glaring at Iroh.

"Here's Mai!" Iroh gestured to Mai, who sighed and sat down. Iroh continued and pulled out a stack of cards. "Now...on each card is a question. Whoever answers these questions right, gets a point!"

Zuko glared at his uncle and took the stack. He sighed. "Bachelorettes...when is my birthday?"

Katara shrugged. "Day before the comet."

"Um...a few weeks after the Spring Equinox?" Jin guessed.

Mai sighed. "The day after the Summer Solstice."

"Bachelorette number three got it!" Zxuko announced. The audience cheered. Mai smiled. Zuko continued. "Bachelorettes...how old was I when I was banished?" Zuko gave Iroh the "You're dead" motion.

"Um...fourteen?" Katara lied.

"He was banished?" Jin asked, confused.

Mai sighed again. "He was thirteen."

"Bachelorette number three!" Zuko sighed with relief. Mai is on a roll! He continued. "Bachelorettes...what are my parent's names?"

"Um...Gansu and...Maeko?"

"What the hell, Katara?" Zuko asked. "You know what my parents names are, and it's not those!"

"Well, I can't keep up with every little detail about all opf my friends now, could I?" Katara shrugged.

"Still...he's pretty famous..."

"I know his father's name is Ozaqi, but I don't know his mother's name." Jin answered.

"Ozai and Ursa." Mai answered.

"Bachelorette number three!"

Mai pumped her fist. "Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Everyone stared at her. "What?"

Zuko continued. "Anyway...bachelorettes...what did I promise my uncle that I wqould do when I became Fire Lord?"

Katara shrugged. "Not bani9sh your wife and son?" She chuckled.

"Restore peace?" Jin asked.

"Restore the honor of the Fire Nation." Mai answered sighing at her competers' incompetence.

"Bachelorette number three got it!" Zuko announced.

"Qwow, Mai is on a roll!" Iroh commented. He sweated a little. 'Damn it, my plan's not going too well...'

"Bchelorettes...what is my favorite food?" Zuko asked.

"Um...fish?" Katra guessed.

"Rice?" Jin asked

"Spicy komodo chicken." Mai answered.

Zuko winced. "Actually, none of you are right. Flaming Fire Flakes."

"Awww. Well, those were good guesses, anyway." Iroh said. "Continue."

"Bachelorettes...who am I related to on my mother's side?" Zuko asked.

"Avatar Roku?" Katarqa guessed. Shge really couldn't think of anyone.

"Um...I really don't know." Jin answered.

Mai shrugged. "Some...Fire Nation general. I don't know..."

Zuko hesitated. Then he sighed. "Bachelorette number one is right. I am related to Avatar Roku."

The girls just gaped at Zuko in shock. Mai looked slightly hurt that he didn't tell her. Zuko swallowed.

"Ok...anyway...bachelorette number one...why was I banished?" Zuko asked.

"Because your dad's an evil bastard who'd kill his own wife and kids for power." Katara said simply.

"But for what reason specifically?" Iroh clarified.

Katara gave in. "You spoke out of turn and you refused to fight your ather in an Agni Kai."

"Correct!" Iroh announced.

Zuko sighed. "Bachelorette number two, what was the name of the tea shop I worked at in Ba Sing Se. The second one?"

"The Jasmine Dragon." Jin answered.

'_Damn. How'd she know that?'_ Zuko wondered. "Correct."

"All right! Looks like the first two bachelorettes are catching up!" Iroh beamed.

Zuko continued. "Bachelorette number three...who blew up my ship?"

"Pirates under the orders of Admiral Zhao." Mai answered.

"Correct!" Zuko replied. He stood up.

"Wait, that wasn't the question!" Iroh exclaimed.

Zuko shrugged. "Oh well. INTERMISSION!" He ran offstage.

Iroh sniffed,. "Some people have no appreciation..."

Just then, Ang woke up. "KATARA! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" He ran out of the shop sobbing hysterically.

"Wait. AANG! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Katara chased after Aang.

Mai and Jin just looked at each other. "So, when did you meet Zuko?" Jin asked.

Mai just sighed and folded her arms. At least ten ways to sever Iroh's head from his body came through Mai's head...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the lack of updates, guys. I am going to Hawaii, so I won't be able to update until next week. SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Sorry for the wait. Writer's block sucks.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Round Two

"Welcome to round two of Win A Date With Zuko!" Iroh announced. The audience cheered. Iroh continued. "Now...this round is called the Situation Round. On each of these stack of cards is a situation. Zuko will read from them, and whichever of the three bachelorettes' answer he is satisfied with, gets a point." The audience cheered again as Iroh walked over to Zuko.

Zuko glared at his uncle and took the cards. "I'm gonna get you for this." He took a deep breath. "Bachelorettes...what would you do if I was being chased through town by an angry mob?"

"I'd laugh." Katara replied. "Then I would probably try to freeze the whole mob so you can escape."

"I'd...definately find some way to help you." Jin shrugged.

"Use my shurikin darts to pin as many people as I can to the ground or to the wall...then help you escape." Mai answered.

"Bachelorette number three!" Zuko announced.

Mai pumped her fist. "Yes!"

"Bachelorettes...I propose to you, but you are not ready yet. How do you respond?" Zuko asked.

"Um...by saying that I'm not ready yet." Katara answered.

"Same." Jin said.

Mai had to think for a minute. "Um...I'd...say I wasn't ready yet."

Zuko shrugged. "All three, I guess."

"Wow, this is rare." Iroh commented.

"Bachelorettes...you see me talking to another girl. What do you do?"

"Wait until you're done, then ask what's up." Katara responded.

"Jump into the conversation in order to see if you're cheating on me." Jin responded.

"Pin you to the ground with my shurukin and demand an explanation." Mai replied.

"...I hate to say it, but bachelorette number one." Zuko admitted.

Mai's eyes widened, then she smacked her forehead. At that moment, aang woke up form his "coma".

"KATARA! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" He ran out of the auditorium, crying.

Katara groaned quietly._ 'Zuko, you owe me big time!'_

"Um...anyway...bachelorettes...if Azula held me hostage and has given you a choice between killing me and killing the Avatar, which would you choose?" Zuko asked. "P.S. I don't hace an heir yet."

"Um...I'd choose killing you." Katara replied. 'As payback for making me do this stupid game show thing!'

"Oh....gosh, I don't know." Jin answered. "I guess I'd figure out a way so neither of you would die."

"Easy. I'd kill the avatar." Mai replied.

"I'm...gonna go with bachelorette number two on this one." Zuko replied.

The audience cheered for Jin, who smiled broadly. Mai started sweating.

"Bachelorettes...what would you do if I broke up with you over a note?! DAMMIT, UNCLE!" Zuko stood up and started smoking from the ears.

"What? It's a reasonable question!" Iroh shrugged in protest.

"I'd be mad, then I'd hunt you down for an explanation." Katara replied.

"I'd be mad too." Jin answered. "But then I'd move on."

"Well, pretty much the same thing I did to you at the Boiling Rock." Mai shrugged. "But if you did a second time, then we'd really be over. There would be no turning back."

"Um...I think I'll go with...bachelorette number two." Zuko replied.

"Another pint for Jin!" Iroh announced as the audience cheered.

"Bachelorettes...we're about to go into the most deadliest of battles. I might die! What would you do?" Zuko asked.

"Well...um...I guess I'd just hope for the best, and heal you when you get injured." Katara said,.

"I'd wish you luck...and...um..." Jin sighed. "Yeah, that's about it."

"I'd ask you not to fight. I don't want to lose you." Mai replied.

"Bachelorette number three!"

Mai sighed inwardly with relief. "Bachelorettes...what would you do if I forgot your birthday?"

"Give you the silent treatment." Katara replied.

"I'd forgive you, but only if you remember in the future." Jin replied.

"Ehhh....I'll let it slide." Mai said.

"Both bachelorettes numbers two and three." Zuko answered. The audience cheered. "Bachelorettes...what would you do if I called you fat?"

"Water-whip you." Katara said.

"I'd smack you."

"I'd pin you to a wall with my shurukin darts." Mai answered.

"Bachelorette number two." Zuko replied. "It's less painful and deadly."

The audience cheered for Jin. Mai was getting really nervous now. "Jin...do you only like Zuko because he's the Fire Lord?"

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" The audience said in unison.

Jin slowly turned to Mai, infuriated. "That is both insulting and ridiculous!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Jin stood up. "I don't like boys just because they're cute!"

Mai stood up as well. "And I do?!"

"All right, you two. Let's calm down." Iroh put a hand up for silence. "Watch out, or I'll have to disqualify you."

Mai and Jin sat back down with their arms folded. Zuko continued on with the next question.

"Bachelorettes...what would you do if I started cutting myself?" Zuko asked.

"I'd knock some sense into you and tell you that that isn't the answer." Katara replied.

"Ask you why you're doing that, and convince you to stop." Jin replied,.

Mai sighed. "I'd tell you that cutting yourself isn't the answer to all your problems."

"I'll bet sex is the answer to all your problms, Goth Girl..." Jin muttered with malice.

Mai glared at Jin and whispered. "Bra stuffer."

"Bitch." Jin muttered.

"Tramp." Mai muttered back.

"Bachelorette number two. I'm going with bachelorette number two." Zuko stated.

Mai tried to control herself. She gripped one of her knives...by the blade. Her left eye twitched as she supressed a scream.

"All right, last question." Zuko announced. "Bachelorettes...what would you do if we broke up and I started dating another girl?"

"I'd be a little sad, but I'd get over it and move on." Katara answered.

Jin shrugged. "I'd move on, I guess."

Mai took a few deep breaths. "I'd move to another country, avoid you at all costs, and have homocidal thoughts about your new girlfriend."

"Um..." Zuko sighed. "Bachelorette number one."

Mai snapped. "YOU LIKE THAT WATER TRIBE BITCH BETTER THAN M, DON'T YOU, ZUKO?!"

"Now you know how I feel!" Azula called from the audience.

"Mai, calm down-" Zuko held up both hands.

"I will not freaking calm down!" Mai yelled angrily. "It's obvious that no one likes us wo together, so WHY BOTHER?!" Mai turned her heels and started headed to the door.

"Hey! I like you two together!" Sokka yelled from the audience.

"Me, too!" Ty Lee called.

"Mai, since when do you care about what other people say?" Zuko asked.

"Since I heard about your little game show!" Mai shot back.

"Hey, this wasn't my idea!" Zuko argued.

Mai just scoffed, turned away, and folded her arms. Zuko's eye started twitching. "You know what, Mai? Maybe this was my idea. If you weren't so goddamn boring and expressionless, people would like you more!"

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" The audience chorused again.

"You want expression?" Mai asked in a dangerously calm voice. She walked closer to Zuko. "You and me- we're done." She walked off the stage.

Zuko gaped after Mai. He then frowned and turned to Iroh. "UNCLE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He ran off the stage crying.

Iroh looked around, awkwardly. "Um...that concludes round two, I guess. Heh..." He ran offstage after Zuko.

"Well, that was interesting." Jin said.

"You said it." Katara replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**HAHAHAHAHAHA- -shot-**

**...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**AAAAAAHHHH! Sorry for the wait, guys!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: The End?

"Zuko, come on. I said I was sorry."

Zuko was sitting at his desk with his head laying on the desk. He ignored Iroh as he walked in.

Iroh sighed. "All right. I'll admit, I acted without thinking. I just thought a dating show would be exciting, and..."

Zuko sighed and lifted his head. "Why me, though? You could've done Toph or someone else who's single."

"Because...well, like I said: I wasn't thinking clearly." Iroh shrugged. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Zuko thought about that for a minute. "Fine. But first, tell me one thing and be honset: why don't you approve of Mai?"

"It's not that I don't approve of her." Iroh protested. "I just...can't see you two together. I would've thought you'd choose someone more cheerful and expressive."

"Well, am _I_ cheerful and expressive?" Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Sometimes!"

"So is Mai sometimes." Zuko stated. "Uncle...remember the summer of the Comet?"

"Yes."

"When I returned home from Ba Sing Se, I still wasn't happy. Nothing was what I expected. Mai was there for me, though. She was the only one who made me happy that summer. She was there for me, she cares about me...she listens to what I have to say and I listen to her. And the only reason she isn't as cheerful and expressive as you like is because her parents only cared about their political status and told Mai to shut up and stay silent." Zuko said. He sighed. "She is getting better at expressing herself, though. Plus, she is so strong-willed and brave. I wouldn't have made it across the Boiling Lake if it wasn't for her. Hell, she stood up to Azula! With no bending!"

Iroh smiled. "I never realized how much you love her. I'm so sorry, Nephew."

It's okay." Zuko replied. "And...you know, if you have one full conversation with her without arguing, you'll find her a fun person to talk to and be around."

"All right. I'll try harder to like her." Iroh promised.

Zuko bowed. "Thank you. That's all I'm asking for."

"You're welcome."

XXX

Zuko walked down a hallway and ran into Katra. "Oh! Hey, Katara."

"Hey." Katara greeted. "What's up?"

"Ahh, not much. Have you seen Mai?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah. She's outside practicing her shuriken." Katara answered. "Taking out her anger, more like."

Zuko winced. "She's still mad?"

"Pretty much." Katara answered.

Zuko sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Hmmmm. I'd try sending her presents with notes of apologies and love." Katara suggested.

"That's a great idea! Thanks!" Zuko exclaimed. He ran off.

XXX

Mai sighed as she finished her breakfast the next day. She heard her doorbell ring and went to answer it. She looked around and saw a parcel laying at her feet. She picked it up and opened to reveal a plate full of fruit tarts with rose petals on top. A note lay on top of the plate.

"_Dear Mai,_

_I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry I was such a jerk to you. Can you ever forgive me?_

_-Zuko"_

Mai smiled and shook her head. Same old Zuko. Mai wondered how far Zuko would go to get her forgiveness. She decided to check and see...

XXX

The next morning, Mai found a bouquet of black roses on her porch. Another note was attached.

"_Dear Mai,_

_I'm helpless without you. Will you paint my black roses red?_

_-Zuko"_

Mai chuckled. Zuko had a weird way with words. He was such a dork. Mai eagerly awaited her next gift.

XXX

The next day, Mai opened her door to find some of Zuko's seervants standing on her porch. A palanquin sat at the base of the porch.

"Um...what's this?" Asked Mai.

A servant bowed. "Fire Lord Zuko sent us to assist you today, miss. Would you like a ride on the palanquin somewhere?"

Mai held back a laugh. The things we do for love, right? "Sure. I was actually planning on going into town."

"Excellent." The srrvant said.

Mai got onto the palanquin. On one side of the seat lay a plate of fruit tarts. On the other side lay a single black rose in a small vase.

The palanquin went around town. Mai didn't return home until sundown. Zuko waited patiently for the servants' report.

"The dayt went very well, sir. Mai enjoyed herself very much." One servant said.

"That's great!" Zuko said excitedly. "Did she say anything about me?"

"No sir."

Zuko's face fell slightly. "Oh. Hmmmmmm...."

XXX

Tyhe next morning, a female servant knocked on Mai's door. "Good morning, Lady Mai. The Fire Lord sent me to help you get ready for the day."

Mai looked mildly surprised and amusd. "He did? Well...I haven't visited a spa before in my life, but what the hell? Come on in."

For three hours, five of Zuko's female servants trimmed and combed Mai's hair, waxed her legs and eyebrows, scrubbed her feet, polished her nails, and massaged her back.

"Thanks for coming." Mai said to the servant as they left. She wondered if Zuko had anything else in store to gain her forgiveness. She decided to wait another day.

XXX

The next morning came, and Mai found a parcel on her porch. She opened it up to reveal a box full of small shiny, sharp knives and a knife sharpener. Mai gasped and smiled brightly.

'Zuko, you've really outdone yourself this time.' Mai thought. She spent the entire day trying out her knives.

XXX

By the next day, it had nearly been a week since Zuko sent his first apology gift. Mai wondered wehat Zuko had in store for her this time. After Mai finished her dinner, she began to get a little worried that he'd given up on her. She went to her room to get ready for bed when she heard music outside her window. Mai went to check it out. She held back laughter as she saw Zuko playing the sungi horn and trying to serenade her.

"_Oh, Mai my darling_

_I was a jerk_

_Can you ever forgive me?_

_I feel incomplete_

_I'm helpless without you_

_I miss you, too._

_Oh Mai, I love you_

_Hope you love me too."_

He played a few notes after every line. Mai laughed out loud when Zuko finished. Zuko waited eagerly for her response. Mai just smiled, closed her window and drew her curtains. Zuko sighed in defeat.

Mai wondered what Zuko would do next. The only thing he could really do was make her jealous, and she _so_ didn't want that.

XXX

The next morning, Mai opened her door to find Zuko looking very tired and defeated.

"I give up." Zuko said dully. "I have tried everything I could think of to apologize to you, and nothing works. I still love you, but I can see you've made your choice. I'm meeting with potential wives tomorrow morning. You can still live here, but after I meet my new wife, you'll have to leave. Good luck with everything, and good-bye."

Mai stammered as Zuko walked away from her. Mai groaned and ran after him. "Zuko, wait!" Zuko stopped, but didn't turn around. "I do forgive you. I was just testing you to see how far you'd go to apologize. I'm sorry. And I do love you."

Zuko smiled nd turned around. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Msai smiled. She rn to hug Zuko, who picked her up and whirled her around. They kissed. "What about that meeting?"

Zuko smirked. "There is no meeting. I was just testing you."

Mai gaped, then glared at Zuko. "You're a dork."

"I know..." Zuko sighed and turned away.

Mai smiled and turned his face back to her. "But you're _my_ dork." They kissed again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, guys, this might be my last chapter. I haven't made up my mind yet, though.**


End file.
